Antenne Thüringen
Antenne Thüringen is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts music related to pop, pop rock, acoustic pop and classic pop programmings. History When on March 30, 1992, the Thuringian State Media Authority (TLM) in the Thuringian State Gazette writing nine terrestrial VHF frequencies for a nationwide, private radio program in Thuringia, also applied Antenne Thüringen GmbH. In a letter from the TLM of 2 June 1992, Antenne Thüringen GmbH was invited to establish contact with other applicants and to hold talks. With success the GmbH took up several partners and in summer 1992 20 out of 22 members spoke out for Antenne Thüringen GmbH. On 21 September 1992, the Thuringian State Media Authority, Antenne Thüringen '''granted the approval for a nationwide radio program. The broadcasting started officially on 1 February 1993 with the song '''What a Wonderful world by Louis Armstrong and 23 employees from the studio space in Weimar. Antenne Thüringen is the first private radio station in the Free State of Thuringia. Already in July of the same year, the then Elektronische Medienanalyse Ost (E.M.A.) already has 49,000 listeners in the average hour for Antenne Thüringen. Just over a year later, the same institution had already 136,000 listeners in the average broadcast hour. From October to November 1994, a comprehensive research including a music test was carried out, which resulted in Antenne Thüringen replacing the previous Euro-AC format with the Hot-AC format and using the station slogan Die Beste Musik der 80er und 90er Jahre. Between 1995 and 1996, Antenne Thüringen helped to launch a signature campaign for the then abducted Dirk Hasert, and called for the procurement of the two stolen original puppets Ernie and Bert, both of which was crowned with success. In June 1996, Antenne Thüringen reached its highest audience reach with 222,000 listeners in the average hour and took over the absolute market leadership in Thuringia. By 1998 five regional studios were created in Erfurt, Gera, Suhl, Dingelstädt and Eisenach, of which the studios in Dingelstädt and Erfurt have since been closed again. According to the media analysis of the year 1999, Antenne Thüringen surpassed the record of 222,000 listeners with 275,000 listeners in an average hour. The well-known station claim Die Beste Musik der 80er und 90er Jahre was replaced in January 2000 by the new station slogan Genau Richtig, whereby the old station claim abridged as subclaim Die Beste Musik was still used. In February, Antenne Thüringen integrated a playlist search on their website, with the option of ordering the titles via their platform via a cooperation with Amazon. In the media analysis from July 2000, the station, the very high numbers of listeners were again confirmed and exceeded, which Antenne Thüringen could enjoy over 303,000 in the average hour. In the meantime, these numbers fluctuated in the years 2000 to 2002. In the end, Antenne Thüringen lost listeners and lay in March 2002 with 267,000 listeners per hour but still in first place of the radio station in Thuringia. In July 2002, the Thuringian State Media Authority approved at one of their meetings a license extension to the Antenne Thüringen GmbH for another five years. On September 8, 2003, Antenne Thüringen and Landeswelle Thüringen founded the Jugendradio Thüringen GmbH & Co. KG and thus continued to run the youth radio Radio Top 40 together. Until March 2005, the then media analysis figures for Antenne Thüringen some losses, now the station stood with the status of March 9, 2005 at 208,000 listeners in the average broadcast hour. For the first time Antenne Thüringen was moved from place one of the radio programs in Thuringia on place 2, whereby MDR Thüringen takes the market leader place. In June 2006, the station was licensed as the only one in the Thuringian radio landscape as officially licensed radio station of the Football World Cup 2006 and thus reported extensively and live from the stadiums of the World Cup. With 193,000 listeners in the average hour Antenne Thüringen has in March 2007, the market leader place in Thuringia back under the radios, the other stations were far behind the station. Although the number of listeners fell to 187,000 listeners in August 2008, the station still maintained its market leadership in Thuringia. The moderators of Antenne Thüringen could count as big winners in June 2009. Jens May, Wenke Weber and Stefan Ganß (today MDR) each won the Central German Radio Prize in various categories. On 1 July 2009 dissolved the Antenne Thüringen the cooperation with Landeswelle Thüringen in the youth program and took over the resulting GmbH back into the parent company of Antenne Thüringen. Also referred to as Lieblingsradio der Thüringer, Antenne Thüringen remains in first place after the Radio MA 2010 / I in Radios in Thuringia, closely followed by MDR Thüringen. As in June 2006, the station was re-appointed in June 2010, the officially licensed radio station of the World Cup and was able to broadcast the games live on the radio. In June 2010, presenters Jens May and Wenke Weber again won the Central German Radio Prize in the Best Moderation category with the article "Satirical Dealing with Lotto Hysteria at the 30 Million Jackpot". On 17 September 2010, the program Ganss nah dran – Spezial: das DDR-Experiment with the German Radio Award in the category Best listener action was awarded. Following a change in the media analysis calculation methodology in April 2011, the station remained the number one private radio in Thuringia and was heard by 199,000 listeners in the average hour, including about 130,000 listeners from Thuringia. In July 2011, the station again won a radio award Central Germany, this time the country's award for the post "snow chaos in Thuringia" the moderators Jens May and Wenke Weber. For July 2011, Antenne Thüringen again reached the highest number of listeners in years in Thuringia with 249,000 listeners in the average hour. After the numerous winnings of the broadcaster at the radio price Central Germany, Antenne Thüringen made it again in June 2012 in the category Best Feature with "Ecki" by Adi Rückewold. In 2016, the station made a major restructuring of the logo, the website and with new jingles, which give the station a fresh coat of paint, but also to convey the ANTENNE feeling of the future. On July 25, 2017, Antenne Thüringen announced that the former longtime presenter Wenke Weber will return to the station and will take over the morning show with Jens May again. In September 2017, the longtime morning presenter Romy Anders left the station in order to "face a new challenge" with the competing broadcaster MDR Thüringen. Programmings * Anton: Die Sendung für Dich * Der Sipp Mix * Endlich Feierabend und Magazin * Guten Morgen Thüringen * Mehr Musikwochenende * Nachtmix * Partyfrequenz * Schönes Wochenende * Thüringen am Vormittag * Thüringen Charts * Von Zwei bis Frei * Yesterhits External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Germany